This invention relates to the art of easels especially for fixedly clamping stretcher canvas frames in fixed upright position and specifically deals with wall mounted easels having elongated upright channel tracks with shoes slidable on these tracks and locked at selective heights to tension mount or compression mount the frame in fixed upright position at a desired level without covering any portion of the canvas.